Kagome's Neverending Nightmare
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Summary: Naraku kills Sango right in front of Kagome and then absorbs her body, Kagura sees this and secretly vows to kill Naraku for this
1. Into The Arms Of Her Enemy

**The Deal**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Anime: Inuyasha**

**Cast**

**Kagome**

**Kagura**

**Naraku**

**Sango**

**Inuyasha**

**Kikyou**

**Miroku**

**Shippo**

**Kouga**

**Seshomaru**

**Rin**

_Summary: Naraku kills Sango right in front of Kagome and then absorbs her body, Kagura sees this and secretly vows to kill Naraku for this_

**Rating M**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**Adventure**

_**Chapter 1: Into The Arms Of Her Enemy**_

Kagome Higurashi was exhausted from the group's most recent encounter with Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. Kagome was nearly killed by Kagura's Dance Of Blades, thankfully Kouga was there to save her, but then Naraku stabbed Kagome in her left shoulder with a tentacle, Kagome screamed in agony as she fell to the ground in front of Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she drew her katana and charged Naraku, Naraku sent three tentacles towards Sango, all three strike the Demon Slayer with deadly accuracy, though her vision was blurry Kagome could see Sango on her knees in front of Naraku, blood pouring from her abdomen.

"S...Sango." Kagome wheezed as she crawled slowly towards Sango's still form. Kagura watched Naraku with hatred in her eyes, yes she was a part of Naraku at one point and she was beyond elated when Naraku created her, but Kagura longed not only for freedom from Naraku, the Wind Sorceress also longed to find someone who would be willing to love her unconditionally.

Even though Kagura didn't have her heart inside of her body, the Wind Sorceress felt bad for Kagome, she glared at Naraku, she knows what is about to happen, Kagura grabbed Kagome and spins the younger woman around.

"Don't look, Kagome." Kagura whispers, Kagome buried her face into Kagura's ample chest. Naraku lifted Sango's corpse up and pulled the body into his, absorbing the body, no sooner had Naraku absorbed Sango, Naraku transformed into Sango right before Kagome's eyes, which further infuriated Kagura.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go." Inuyasha growled, walking towards Kagome and Kagura, Kagura stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Kagura yelled.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha growled.

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha. Go away." Kagome sobbed.

Kagome looked up at Kagura, who still has her arms around Kagome.

"Take me away from here, please Kagura." Kagome pleads.

"All right, Kagome." Kagura answers before pulling a feather from her hair and tossing it into the air, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo watched as Kagura and Kagome flew away from them on Kagura's feather.


	2. Kagura's gentle touch

**Chapter 2: Kagura's Gentle Caress**

Kagura and Kagome flew to Naraku's castle, Kagura knew that Naraku had gone off to chase after Kikyou so she and Kagome would be alone for quite some time, Kagura landed and helped Kagome down off of the feather.

"Kagome, there is a hot spring here on the grounds if you would like to use it." "Thank you, Kagura." Kagome said in a near whisper. Kagura walked Kagome to the hot spring, then as Kagome began to undress Kagura left to get Kagome one of he kimonos to wear when she was done soaking, Kagura walked with an extra bounce in her step as she neared her quarters. '_I'll kill Naraku and retrieve my heart, and Kagome and I can live out the remainder of our days here in peace...together.' _Kagura thought to herself.

Kagura grabbed her blue and white kimono, then she returned to the hot spring where Kagome was still soaking in the warm water.

"Here you are, Kagome." Kagura said before turning and started to leave.

"Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Yes?" Kagura replied, "Join me,Shese." Kagura was taken aback by Kagome's request, but she decided to entertain the young Miko so Kagura removed her kimono and stepped into the warm water.

"Kagome, I'm sorry about the Demon Slayer, I know that you really cared for her." Kagura said.

"I...loved Sango, Kagura. It's bad enough that Naraku killed the woman that I loved right in front of me, h-he absorbed Sango's body and transformed into her!" Kagome wailed. Kagura moved over to Kagome and hugged her gently, Kagome laid her head on Kagura's bare shoulder. "Kagura, please take away my pain."

"All right, Kagome sweetheart." Kagura whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Kagome's left cheek.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." Kagura said.

"What's on your mind, Kagura?" "I... Kagome I-I'm in love with you. That's why I protected you from Naraku." Kagome's eyes filled with tears once again, but this time these were happy tears Kagome was crying as she wrapped her arms around Kagura.

"Kagome, you deserve me and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Kagura said. Kagome smiled at Kagura before pulling the pale skinned woman into a warm embrace. "I'll love you just as hard as you love me, Kagura." Kagome replied. Kagome leaned into Kagura, who slid her arms around Kagome's small waist.

The two new lovers kissed one another passionately as they moved out of the hot spring. They laid on the mat that Kagura had placed on the floor. Kagome rolled on top of Kagura and straddled her, then Kagome pinned down Kagura's wrists with her hands. Kagome smiled and licked her lips.

"It looks like I am at your mercy, Kagome." Kagura whispered. Kagome leaned down and pressed her lips gently against Kagura's, causing her to moan into Kagome's mouth as their tongues dueled one another. Kagura reveled in the euphoria she was feeling.

"Mmmmmm..." Kagome purred, as she broke off the kiss. "You're eager tonight."

"You don't know how much I've yearned for your kisses and longed for your gentle touch, Kagome my love." Kagura groaned.

"Your breasts are magnificant, Kagome." Kagura commented, cupping Kagome's right breast and squeezing it. Kagome uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Kagura ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Kagura murmured. "Let's do something to relax you."

Gently, Kagura ran her tongue around Kagome's breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. She nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Kagome writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth, pale skin.

"K..Kagura!" Kagome groaned as she felt her nipple released, and the flat of Kagome's tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Kagura reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body. Kagura gasped at Kagome's forcefulness, and lost her balance, toppling backwards onto the bed.

Spinning around, Kagome dropped to her knees between Kagome's legs, and gently suckled on her lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Kagura eased her tongue in between Kagome's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Kagome writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Kagura's head, Kagome, swinging her muscular legs up and over Kagura's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Kagura's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Kagura could feel the burning heat rise between Kagome's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Kagura licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Kagome hard and fast.

"OH KAGURA!" Kagome screamed to the hevans.

"KAGOME!" Kagura wailed.

The two lovers collapsed into each other's arms happily, Kagura stroked her lover's face gently with her hand.

"I love you, Kagura. I'll help you get your heart back from Naraku."

"And I you, my sweet Kagome, thank you, Kagome." Kagura leaned over and kissed Kagura again.

"Kagome will you come and stay here for a few days and rest?" Kagura asked.

"Mmmmm ... sounds like a good idea to me." replied Kagome said before snuggling against Kagura and falling into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.


End file.
